


He Can Hear the Daisies Grow

by Slut_4_Jagermeister



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Kite's always had a very calming aura and that's that on that, M/M, and kite being semi feral, just teens being teens, pre Gon era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_4_Jagermeister/pseuds/Slut_4_Jagermeister
Summary: A pit stop in the middle of a Hunt
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	He Can Hear the Daisies Grow

**Author's Note:**

> This was a twitter prompt that I wanted to share with everyone. I just love these two idiots. Hope y'all enjoy

It took Ging longer than it should have to realize Kite was no longer running behind him. In fact, it wasn’t even that he had fallen behind, which had happened before, he was nowhere to be seen. Panic momentarily gripped his heart. If Kite was lost there was no telling what could happen to him. He could barely speak, much less navigate throughout the Republic of Rekario. He frowned and sped back, scanning the treeline and extending his En out 200 yards. 

As he had expected, Ging felt Kite before he saw him, but nothing could have prepared him from the scene he stumbled on to. Kite was flat on his stomach, hat pushed up farther than Ging had ever seen it and staring dumbstruck at a field of daisies. His mouth was open in a childlike wonder mere centimeters from one of the flowers. Close enough to sway them when he breathed, but not touching. 

“Kite?” Ging asked when he reached his side.

“Hey Ging.” He responded, not looking up from the flowers. Ging watched him for a long moment, staying silent. Eventually Kite spoke up again.

“What are these? Are they poisonous? What’re they called?”

Ging’s brow furrowed. How could he have never seen a daisy of all things? Then the reality of his upbringing hit him. Of course he’d never seen a field of daisies, he’d grown up in a cruel concrete jungle. Ging took a seat next to him. 

“They’re daisies. Flowers, and no, they aren’t poisonous.” Kite eyed him suspiciously for a moment before reaching his hand out to touch the petals.

“They’re so pretty.” Ging had to bite back a laugh. Out of all the things they’d seen on their journey as new friends, it was daisies that had captivated him so. 

“Here,” Ging picked one and tucked it behind Kite’s ear. Kite whirled his head around, stricken.

“Why would you pick it?! It’s going to  _ die  _ now!!” Ging felt heat rush to his face. 

“Sorry, I-” He grumbled. It was easy to forget how sensitive this kid was. Ging stood and offered his hand. “Here, come on.” Kite took it and obediently followed Ging into the field, making extra sure he didn’t step on any of the flowers. Eventually a small clearing appeared to them. Ging laid down on his back and drug Kite down next to him. The day was breezy and warm, with just enough clouds that the sun didn’t sting their eyes. He closed his and sighed, relaxed.

“I’m sorry I don’t know things.” Kite said next to him out of nowhere. Ging did laugh, then. He sat up and his breath caught in his throat for a moment. Kite’s hair was flared out like a halo, and his pale skin against the green grass and flowers sparkled, eyes still closed. Frankly, he looked like an angel. Ging didn’t quite understand the feelings Kite gave him, so he tampered them down. They were friends, he told himself. It’s normal, he assured himself. 

“You don’t have to be sorry, it’s not like it’s your fault or anything. Besides, it’s kinda fun. It’s like I get to experience everything for the first time again.” One grey eye popped open at that. Kite’s hands were threading through the thick grass at his sides. 

“I like doing things with you too.” He closed his eye again and tugged the brim of his ridiculous blue hat back down. The simplicity of his student threw him sometimes, like now. Ging was always running, or always unliked, or some kind of celebrity on a pedestal. But with Kite he was learning he could just be _him_ , and something about that calmed his restless soul. 

It was ironic, then, as he realized what he had read about daisies back on Whale Island, how they represented innocence and purity. New beginnings. He looked at Kite again, whose chest was lightly rising and falling now, asleep in the midst of what Ging realized could be the metaphorical representation of him. He settled back down on the bed of grass and simply… existed for once. At peace. A hand bumped into his gently. Ging entwined his fingers with it and squeezed. Kite squeezed back. 


End file.
